It has previously been proposed to provide recording media, typically recording paper, by applying an aluminum coating or layer on a substrate, typically paper, but which may also by a plastic, for example a polyester such as Mylar. Upon recording, electrical energy is supplied at selected discrete positions, for example by an electrode, the electrical energy burning off the aluminum layer beneath the electrode, or electrodes. Such recording media provide satisfactory recording results. To increase the contrast between the non-burned regions of the recording medium and the underlying paper or other substrate, it has also been proposed to introduce an intervening contrast layer of a lacquer, or otherwise colored material, such as, for example printing ink.